Meu amor por você é maior que o lado da Batalha
by Sarah Navski
Summary: Catherine Lewiston era meu mundo. Era corajosa, tudo o que eu poderia ter. E eu sabia que era por causa daquela garota que eu não estava do lado do Cara de Cobra. ONESHOT Narrado por Draco Malfoy, uma escolha pode mudar tudo


Catherine Lewiston era meu mundo, meu tudo. E meu mundo corria perigo. Ela, apesar de ser uma Sonserina, comportando-se como tal na maior parte do tempo, tinha uma coragem que se destacava entre muitos Grifinórios. Eu sabia que ela levava uma vida difícil. Seu pai era o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, fazendo muitos acreditarem que Catherine poderia ser uma bruxa de seu lado, seu irmão gêmeo, Trevor, fora assassinado dois anos antes pelo seu próprio pai e sua mãe, Berna Lewiston, também fora assassinada pelo pai dela. E agora, reprimindo toda sua raiva durante um ano, ela lançava feitiços que eu até agora, julgava desconhecido ou impossível de realizar para cima do Cara de Cobra.

"Você vai engolir suas palavras, Lewiston! Exatamente como sua mãe" , Voldemort gritava com ódio extremo da filha. Mas os dois tinham algo em comum, e por Merlin, se Catherine um dia me ouvir falar isso, provavelmente nunca mais olha na minha cara. Mas os dois tinham a raiva incontrolável. Portanto, Catherine não perdia nem um segundo de já ir respondendo para o pai.

"Como você ousa mencionar o nome da minha mãe? Você não tem o direito nem de viver, quanto mais pronunciar o nome dela" , declarou Catherine com nojo.

Voldemort não conseguiu responder, estava concentrado demais em defender os feitiços carregados de fúria de Catherine. Ela parecia com um pouco menos de dificuldade, considerando sua raiva.

Depois de algum tempo que eu estava duelando Dolohov, eu acertei um Sectumsempra e ele caiu. Corri até Catherine para ajuda-la, mesmo que estivesse com muito medo do Cara de Cobra. Mas ela fez algo, que até então, eu julgava impossível. Com um simples Rectumsempra, Catherine fez Voldemort voar entre as paredes do Castelo e aterrissar desconfortavelmente na grama. Por uma fração de segundo, ela parecia chocada, mas logo depois assumiu a postura de durona e partiu para cima dele, deixando todos os Comensais da Morte, junto com alguns bruxos do nosso lado pasmos e alguns Comensais assustados e alguns até apavorados. Isso durou até Hermione aparecer na porta e berrar algo para Catherine, que confirmou com a cabeça e virou para Voldemort, que parecia ter entendido, para lançar-lhe um olhar vitorioso. O bruxo das Trevas, com um olhar meio assustado aparatou com a sua cobra.

Catherine me puxou pela mão e saiu correndo, com Hermione na frente nos guiando até a Sala Precisa. Quando chegamos lá, encontramos um Harry sem varinhas e um Goyle, uma Fallow e uma Bulstroad apontando as varinhas para ele. Sem nem pensar eu e Catherine lançamos um feitiço para desarmá-los e eles olharam Catherine com medo. Porém, nós nos esquecemos de desarmar Goyle, que lançou um feitiço de morte em Hermione, o que revoltou totalmente Ronald, que havia acabado de chegar carregando um dente de basilísco consigo. Ele jogou o dente para Catherine e saiu correndo atrás dos sem-varinha, berrando algo como "Essa é minha namorada seus imbecis" , deixando uma Hermione sorridente para trás.

Após uns segundos de silêncio tentando nos recuperar, com Harry segurando o diadema de Rowenna Ravenclaw nas mãos, Ronald volta correndo gritando, me deixando totalmente confuso.

"Goyle meteu fogo no local! ", gritou ele pegando na mão de Hermione e correndo para a porta.

Saímos junto, e enquanto tentávamos achar a porta, a sala começava a ficar mais quente. Eu nunca ouvira falar naquele feitiço, e mesmo tendo uma pequena amizade com Goyle uns anos antes, ele nunca havia me falado disso. Achamos cinco vassouras peduradas em um armário, e Hermione teve a idéia brilhante de pegá-las. Saimos voando de lá, mas não antes de Harry e Catherine voltarem e resgatarem Fallow e Goyle, sem Emília Bulstroad. Essa cena aconteceu tão rápido para mim, que nem descrever direito consigo. Mas a cena que foi a seguir que realmente é difícil descrever. Apenas vi Catherine com o dente de basilísco na mão destruindo o diadema de Ravenclaw. A cena que se seguiu foi de uma Catherine assustada, o que raramente acontecia, e o fogo que corria pela Sala Precisa de transformar no Cara de Cobra e a porta se fechar brutalmente. Assim, apenas uma Horcrux teria de ser destruída. E pelo que eu sabia, era a cobra, Nagini.

"Estão todos bem? ", perguntou Harry.

Notei que Fallow e Goyle já haviam sumido de vista.

"Por enquanto sim..." , disse Hermione com um suspiro.

Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, Catherine se dirigiu pra mim e me abraçou.

Aquilo simplesmente foi o bastante para o mundo deixar de existir. Eu senti uma onda de felicidade, uma onda de alívio que eu não sentia á muito, muito tempo. Ela sorriu pra mim e sussurrou: "Vai ficar tudo bem, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil" . Aquelas palavras foram o bastante para eu conseguir lutar o restante da batalha. Mas eu sabia de uma coisa: se aquela garota tivesse desistido de mim no segundo ano, eu estava certo de que naquele momento eu estaria do lado do Cara de Cobra.


End file.
